The feast that changed my life
by doctorwholover1
Summary: Morgana and Arthur have to attend the dance and feast together and they are both acting as if they dont want to but is there something like love going on between these two?
1. Chapter 1

The feast that changed my life

A/N

Hi! So this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I seriously love Merlin and I also love the Arthur and Morgana pairing so i'm sad that they didn't carry it on but this is how I would want the feast to go. This is basically just fluff and drabble but please read and review! Thank you!

Morgana POV

Great. It looks like I am being escorted by Prince Arrogant of Stupidity, also known as Prince Arthur of Camelot, to the feast. _Prince_ Arthur. He uses his title against me whenever we are in an argument. Its always "Morgana! I am the PRINCE of Camelot!" or "I am the kings son" or "Morgana, you cant talk to me like that! I am the prince and heir to the throne!" Bla bla bla. Its not like his stupid title does him any justice I mean he could be called Prince Perfect of Perfectness but he would still be arrogant little Arthur. Okay maybe i'm being a bit unfair. He's not all bad. I mean he is very brave and quite loyal and just and he will make a good king but I will make a better queen. I have many reasons why such as:

I stand up for what I believe in

I am good with a sword

I can charm men into doing what I want

I can talk to people and make them see sense (unless your Uther, then NOTHING will change your mind)

Arthur is an idiot

I have many more but I am getting of topic. Like I said I am going with Arthur to the feast where he will most likely make me want to run as far away as possible from him or he could make me feel complete and happy like he normally does. Oh gosh. Please tell me I did not just say that...

Arthur POV

I am taking the Lady Morgana to the feast tonight and t be honest with you I am not expecting the best night in the world but there you go. I mean I don't dislike Morgana because she is very beautiful and smart and brave and clever and persuasive and funny and she keeps me the most happy out of everyone in the castle and... What am I doing?! I cannot believe I just said all these things about MORGANA. We get into s many arguments a day that I have lost count and they are over such petty things but she really does make me laugh. I remember the time when we fought over the bedsheets on my bed...

**FLASHBACK**

"Arthur! You're meant to tuck it in at the sides!"

"No I am not! Its my bed, Morgana, not yours so I think I know how to do my own bed covers!"

"You would think so wouldn't you? Merlins only been away for one day Arthur, ONE DAY, and you can't even make your own bed properly"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"CAN'T!"

"FINE! Get on the bed"

"WHAT?!"

"GET ON THE BED, MORGANA!"

"Arthur Pendragon. You better not do anything stupid or I will have your head in the stocks faster then you can say Morgana"

I had smiled then, a mischevious smile, before I had picked up the sheets and wrapped them around Morgana's petite body, ripped up some old top into strips and tied them around her, keeping her trapped. Then I had thrown her onto the bed.

"ARTHUR!"

"Yes Morgana?"

"You little...URGH! Get me out!"

"Of course, my lady, but just not right now. I'll be back for you soon" I had said before I had leant down and kissed her covered forehead. She hadnt felt it or even known I had done it.

"Arthur! You arrogant little..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was just one of our many arguments but I dont mind fighting with her. She always makes everything seem okay. Now I am going to go and get Merlin to get me dressed for the feast. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana POV

Gwen dressed me as she normally does but today she took even better care, doing my hair perfectly, making sure my dress had no creases, choosing just the right amount of jewellery but when I asked her why she just smiled and told me she wanted me to look my best. Then she started blushing like crazy when Merlin, Arthur's servant, walked in grinning like an idiot.

"My lady" he said bowing.

"Oh Merlin, you don't need to bow. We're friends" I had replied with a slight wave of my hand. He grinned at me before going over to Gwen.

"Umm Guinevere...i was wondering...even though servants are only there to help...if maybe...you would let me escort you?"

Poor Gwen nearly had a heart attack on the sport she was so happy.

I smiled and walked over to them before saying "She would love to Merlin, now if you don't mind, I think I need to be getting a certain Guinevere ready for the feast" I said winking. She blushed and he grinned before walked out the door, tripping as he did so. So that is how things started with Gwen and Merlin but now I was on my way to meet Arthur who was waiting for me outside the dining room. I walked down the marble staircase, hundreds of thoughts were in my head about Arthur, the feast, Arthur...

"Argh!" I screamed. I had been so lost in thought that I had tripped down the stairs and now lay in a heap at the bottom of them. I sighed angrily before going back up to my room to ask Gwen to sort me out and after a number of different questions from her she finally fixed me up and I was back on my way to meet Arthur. This time though I made sure that I didn't think about anything except the stairs and I tried to only focus on not tripping rather then Arthur cute smile and golden hair. NO NO NO! No more thinking! Just walking and smiling, walking and smiling, walking and smiling...

Arthur POV

What was taking her so long? I have been standing outside these wooden doors for ages now and she still hadn't arrived. Hundreds of horrible thoughts came to mind as I worried about what could have happened to her but then I saw her. My breath caught in my throat when I first caught sight if her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a silky red and gold dress with jewels around the cuffs of her sleeves, her hair was done up in a loose bun on her head and strands of that gorgeous black her fell loose down the sides of her face. She wore beautiful gold jewellery and her pale skin actually seemed to glow under the faint light.

She walked to a stop in front of me, her eyebrows raised.

"Shocked, Arthur?" she asked

"Oh umm not at all my lady. You look beautiful" I said after regaining my voice. She gave me such a radiant smile then that I almost stopped my self from saying the thing I was about to say.

"I mean you look beautiful and it's a lovely sight to see because you never normally look this good" I said cheekily. She gave me a fake offended puppy eyed look then, before grinning at me, and saying; "Oh Arthur, if only you could see yourself now. I would love to see your face when you realised how horrendous you look" she said innocently but I could see a glint of humour in her green eyes.

"Whatever Morgana. Lets go" I said extending my arm. She rolled her eyes at me before slipping her arm through mine. The guards finally opened the doors and we were let into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana POV

He did look handsome standing there in his crown and cape with his cute smile plastered upon his face and his windswept blonde hair actually looked golden in the light. No wait maybe that was just his crown...anyway, I could almost see his heart skip a beat when I walked in and I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. After an interesting conversation about how we looked, we were allowed into the dining room. It was covered in festive lights and decorations and as we entered, people bowed their heads and smiled and as we walked up the aisle to wear Uther was standing, I could see a glimpse of Merlin and Gwen standing together near Gaius and I smiled briefly at them before curtsying before Uther and allowing him to kiss my hand. Then me and Arthur made our way to the seats that were saved for us and stood waiting for Uther to sit down. Uther walked over to his throne and gestured to all of us to sit down before starting his speech. It wasn't as long as I had expected but it still put me to sleep.

"...and therefore Camelot will rise against attach with my son protecting each and every citizen with his life and of course his talented knights will be there to help...

My head fell to one side as I allowed myself to briefly close my eyes. I thought I could afford to rest my eyes for a couple of minutes like nearly everybody else in the room was so I looked around for something to lean my head on. Unfortunately that something was Arthur Pendragons shoulder so with a sigh I nestled my head on it. He looked down at me surprised but didn't push me away and instead he placed his hand on my knee. I was very comfortable in that position but I remembered that I was the kings ward so I removed my head from his shoulder and turned to face the king. Arthur's hand was still on my knee.

Arthur POV

Well...Morgana had her head on my shoulder. That's probably the closest we've ever got to each other without fighting and to be honest I really didn't want her to pull her head away but I, like her, realised that we had to stay awake even if my fathers speech was boring the hell out of us. Although her head was off my shoulder I just couldn't bring myself to remove my hand from her knee so I didn't and she didn't push it away. Finally, after about 20 minutes, my father finished his speech and the feast began. I turned to Morgana who was staring down at her food like a lion would stare at its prey.

"Morgana, you can start eating if you like" I said

"Oh" she said clearing her throat. "Shut up Arthur". I grinned knowing that what I was about to say would annoy her like mad "Morgana!" I said. "You can't talk to me like that! I am the heir to the throne!" She gave me a death stare then. She was so cute when she's angry.

"Morgana! You can't talk to me like that! I am the heir to the throne!" she mimicked angrily. She was still so cute. I just laughed and picked up my knife and fork before digging into the beautiful steak and potatoes. I could feel Morgana looking at me but I decided to ignore her and I focused all my attention on my food.

"The food isn't going to run away, Arthur" she finally said. I turned to her, my mouth full of steak and potatoes, and I nearly spat out all my food because of the small but very cute smile that she was giving me.

"I'm just hu-" I had to stop speaking then otherwise all my food WOULD fall out of my mouth and unfortunately it had already started dribbling down my chin. Morgana was in hysterics as she picked up her napkin and wiped my chin.

"Here I am, wiping potatoes and steak off the chin of the future king of Camelot" she said laughing still. I glared at her before crossing my arms and turning away. She just laughed even more.

"Oh Arthur, don't be such a drama queen! I completely understand if you feel the need to feed your chin as it does do a lot of work, sticking out of your face like that." she said. I turned to face her, my face was made sure to look like I was furious but I am sure that my eyes gave it away. I was laughing on the inside.

"Why don't you feed that nose of yours Morgana?" I asked even though I knew her nose was perfect. She gave me a little grin before saying "I think I won that argument don't you Arthur?" I couldn't think of anything witty to say back so I just grumbled and muttered a few things under my breath while she laughed and turned back to her food. Her laugh was like music to my ears and her face was a vision of up most beauty to my eyes. I quickly removed my gaze from her as she turned to tell me that I had to make my speech.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you keep reading because there are more chapters to come! I don't know how many though but please keep checking because I am hopefully going to be writing another story soon!**

Morgana POV

Good lord, is that man a pig. The way he eats is honestly rather disturbing but hilarious at the same time. To be honest I wish I could eat like that, I was so hungry, but I knew it wouldn't be _ladylike _so unfortunately I couldn't eat like Arthur the pig. I missed the presence of the pig next to me as he had gotten up to make his speech as the "very important" prince of Camelot and I actually listened to it; it was a nice change from Uthers boring speeches and here is how it went:

"People of Camelot. Firstly I would like to thank each and every one of our citizens for supporting us and continuing to have faith in our abilities even when all hope seems lost. I would also like to thank my father, the king, and I hope to one day carry on his excellent work and be just as good a king as he is. I would also like to thank the Lady Morgana as she has always been there to keep me in line- even if that does mean calling me fat" He looked over at me then, his blue eyes glittering. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him and he was about to do the same when he realised that he was standing in front of the most important people in Camelot so he looked away and carried on with his speech. "I would also like to thank my knights who have remained loyal to Camelot no matter what and now we have all the pleasantries out of the way, we must get down to business..." I switched off then, thinking about his blue eyes and sweet smile. I shook my head violently, trying to get those horrifying thoughts out of my head. I could not fall in love with Arthur Pendragon even though I knew I was and always would be. WAIT A MINUTE. I cannot have just said that...

Arthur POV

Well the feast went quite well and now its time for the dance and I am going to be dancing with Morgana. Oh lord I do hope I don't step all over her feet like she said I would. I approached her cautiously and tried to put a smug look on my face as I brought up the courage to ask her.

"uhum... Morgana?" I stammered. She turned around to face me, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering whether...I mean if you want...but you don't have to...I mean I don't mind if you say no...but... I thought it would be-" I was cut off from my useless rambling as Morgana laughed and placed her hand on my arm.

"If you are trying to ask me to dance, Arthur, then the answer is yes as long as you don't step all over my feet with those massive feet of yours" she said smiling. I grinned before holding out my hand and smiling nervously as she placed her hand on top of mine and we walked towards the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update! I was busy with school and stuff... but please keep reading because I think there will only be one more chapter before the end! Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

Morgana POV

Arthur and I walked side by side to the dance floor in complete silence where we stopped and turned to face each other. Just then a very slow song started and Arthur, blushing like an idiot, put his hands on my hips as I placed mine on his broad shoulders. I looked into his icy blue eyes as we started dancing and then I was looking at the top of his head as he was staring at his feet, determined not to step on mine. I giggled quietly and his heat shot up to look at me.

"What's so funny?" he demanded

"Oh nothing" I giggled as I stroked his shoulder blades. He went an even darker shade of red and this time I couldn't help myself. I laughed properly and again he demanded why.

"It's just...you act like...oh never mind" I said still laughing at his red face and curious eyes. He sighed before pulling me closer towards him in a slight embrace, and this time it was my turn to blush.

"_Now_ I see why you were laughing!" he said. I glared at him before pulling away so I was no longer as close to him as I was before.

"Awwh come on Morgana! I'm sorry" he said pouting. He looked adorable. I sighed before wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into an embrace and rested his chin on the top of my head. I smiled into his chest thinking that maybe Arthur _was _the right person for me.

Arthur POV

I sighed happily as I held Morgana in my arms. She didn't want to seem to move and neither did I so we stayed in that position. Neither of us talking, just listening to the sound of one and others breathing. It felt like just the two of us were in the room as we were both so oblivious to the people around us,that I was quite shocked when Morgana pulled her head of my chest and began to walk away angrily.

"Morgana? Wait! Where are you going?" I said chasing after her. She didn't answer.

"Morgana!" I yelled and everyone turned to stare at me. I ignored them and ran after Morgana and turned into the same corridor that Morgana had gone into seconds before me. I stood in the empty hallway turning my head frantically on all directions before I caught I sight of her red dress. I grinned before I ran and caught up with her.

"Morgana!" I said as I reached her. She turned around swiftly and walked right up to me so our noses were nearly touching, before looking into my eyes, her green eyes sparkling in anger.

"Why, Arthur? Why did you have to do this to me? How could you?! How could you not have told me?!" she yelled into my face.

"What have I done? I would never do anything to hurt you Morgana, you know that!" I stammered.

"That's what I thought too before I overheard Gwen and Merlin at the feast" she replied angrily. "Yes Arthur Pendragaon, I know about your little love affair with Gwen, my SERVENT girl! How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me?"

I stared into her emerald eyes and I knew I had to tell her the truth, even if it did mean telling her of my feelings for her but she had already turned around and was walking away.

"Morgana..." I said.

"What Arthur? What do you want?" she replied angrily as she turned to face me once again. I knew it was now or never. I walked a few paces forward, grabbed her around the middle and pulled her head towards mine before I bent my head and crashed my lips onto hers. She made a sound like an angry animal the moment out lips touched and she tried to pull away but my hold on her was too strong. Her hands started beating my chest and she tried to wriggle away from me but moments later the hands that were hitting me were wrapped around my neck and her wriggling body was squashed next to mine. I placed a hand on the back of her hand and she tangled hers in my hair. I pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss before she pulled away, breathing heavily. She gasped for air and I took in her heaving chest and swollen lips and smiled. I had finally done what I had always wanted to do. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into my room, closing the door behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

So this is my last chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I want to write many more stories so please keep reading all my fanfics! Thank you!

Morgana POV

I sat at the end of Arthur's bed as he changed behind the screen. All my anger at him had suddenly vanished after out kiss.

"Morgana?" he called. "Are you still there?" I chuckled before telling him I was.

"Good, now I think I have a bit of explaining to do" he said coming out from behind the screen.

"Yes I rather think you do" I said eyebrows raised. He sighed at sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. I crawled over and to where he was sitting and leant against the side of his body as he draped an arm over my shoulders. I entwined my fingers with his and waited for him to start the story.

"Well...see...ok this is going to sound embarrassing but...every night before I sleep I think of you and every time I wake up I think you and...it makes me happy, knowing that your safe and its what keeps me going" he stammered awkwardly. I felt tears spring to my eyes at this but I brushed them away quickly as I turned my head to face him and planted a small kiss on his lips. He smiled before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I nestled by head into the crook of his shoulder and waited for him to carry on his story.

"Well one morning I woke up and instead of thinking about you I was thinking about Guinevere. It was impossible I had thought to fall in love with someone in one night but apparently I had and then well I had that little thing with Gwen. It didn't last long though I promise you. It turned out I had been enchanted by some sorcerer who wanted to bring shame on Camelot by making me be seen with a servant girl. Eventually the spell was broken and I was once again sure of my love for you" he said.

"Oh Arthur...I'm so sorry. I got so angry and it wasn't even your fault...and I...well...i think of you every night too and I wish I could be with you and I think I... no it doesn't matter" I finished.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that" Arthur whispered into my ear. I smiled as I turned to face him once again and he had crossed his legs so I did the same. We sat in front of each other, crossed legged and holding hands, before Arthur leaned in and kissed me gently. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and lying on the bed where he came to join me seconds after.

"Morgana...I need to tell you something" he said propping himself up onto one shoulder.

"Yes?" I said doing the same.

"Morgana I...I love you" he said staring into my eyes. I smiled shyly and placed a hand on his cheek before kissing him lightly. Then I pulled away and said those three word that Arthur was dying to hear. I told him I loved him and that was that. We were in love and we always would be. Our fingers were entwined as were our hearts and we would love each other for as long as we both lived.

THE END

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
